Une belle journée
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: C'est une journée qui a bien mal commencée pour Italie. Une confrontation, une question et deux baisers plus tard, c'est aveuglés par le soleil de l'été qu'ils rient ensembles. C'est une belle journée au final... HR/Ita, PruIta, GerFra


**Titre :** Une belle journée

**Auteur :** Rikka Yomi

**Bêta :** Maggy-neworld

**Genre :** Hurt/comfort

**Rated :** K+

**Pairing :** HolyRome/Italy, PruIta, GerFra

**Synopsis :** C'est une journée qui a bien mal commencée. Une confrontation, une question et deux baisers plus tard, c'est aveuglés par le soleil de l'été qu'ils rient ensembles. C'est une belle journée au final...

* * *

><p><span><strong>~-Une belle Journée-~<strong>

* * *

><p>C'est un jour honnit par Italie.<p>

Il fait beau, le soleil brillant dans un ciel parsemé de nuages blanc duveteux, sans faire une chaleur accablante non plus.

Une journée idéale.

En temps normal.

Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour pour Italie.

Italie détourne le regard de la fenêtre et se concentre sur la réunion.

Peu y ont prêté attention, mais ceux qui se souviennent le surveille du coin de l'œil en douce.

Enfin, pour les plus fins. D'autres n'essaye même pas de cacher leur attention inquiète et doucereuse. Après tout, il n'est que... Italie n'est-ce pas ? L'idiot tête en l'air qui chantonne « Pasta~~ » à tout bout de champ, hu ? Un imbécile pour qui on peut s'inquiéter pour le bien-être sans chercher à ménager une quelconque fierté ou vie privé.

Oui… Italie n'est vraiment pas d'humeur à être social aujourd'hui.

C'est rare, mais il arrive que ce jour et celui de la Réunion Mondiale coïncide. Et alors, Italie est à prendre avec des pincettes, chose que beaucoup savent, comme ce n'est pas forcément dur de le remarquer, mais que peu comprennent.

Autriche, Hongrie, France, Angleterre et peut-être Espagne bien qu'il n'en parle pas.

Tous les autres ont oublié ou n'y ont pas prêté attention.

Italie fronce les sourcils et pince les lèvres, contrarié de devoir rester là assis sans rien faire, et sans pouvoir être seul.

Il veut juste être tranquille.

Seul.

Il baisse la tête pour empêcher les autres de voir son visage se raidir de tristesse. Il aurait dû demander à Romano de venir à sa place. Peu lui importe que ça ne se fasse pas, il en a sa claque.

Fermant les yeux très fort, il reforme dans son esprit le visage enfantin du Saint Empire Romain.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait une année de plus qu'il l'attend sans plus avoir l'espoir de le voir revenir.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait une année de plus depuis ce jour où il a disparut.

–

La Réunion se passe sans encombre, et il va de plus en plus mal.

Une Réunion normale est très longue, mais ils devaient aujourd'hui discuter d'un problème entre Russie et Ukraine, et, si Allemagne réussissait à maintenir le calme, ce genre de friction prend du temps à se dénouer.

Plusieurs heures supplémentaires pour être exact.

Et plus quand Amérique s'en mêle.

Italie n'en peut plus. Son cœur est lourd et l'envie de rentrer, de s'enfermer dans son atelier, et de peindre encore une fois son amour perdu est presque irrépressible.

Mais il ne peut pas. Et si à ce moment là, Romano vient l'enlever, il ne lui en voudra pas. Même pas un petit peu. Même pas suffisamment pour lui faire des pâtes à la sauce Bolognaise sans sucre pour se venger.

Mais il sait très bien que Romano l'évite comme la peste cette journée-là, et il est coincé chez Ludwig parce que l'Allemand n'a pas voulu le laisser rentrer seul.

Oui, il n'est pas bien, non, il n'a pas envie d'être raccompagné, si, il insiste, il veut rentrer, Romano va s'inquiéter. Non, il ne savait pas que Romano allait chez Espagne après la réunion. Oui, il était sûr de vouloir rentrer, non, il allait parfaitement bien... Oui, il voulait bien venir chez Ludwig ce soir.

Feliciano ferme les yeux en s'appuyant contre la porte de sa chambre chez l'Allemand.

Pourquoi a-t-il accepté déjà ?

Il se laisse glisser au sol et ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine avec ses bras.

Il veut juste pleurer.

–

Ludwig ne l'avouera jamais à voix haute, mais il est inquiet. Italie ne va pas bien. Vraiment pas bien.

Il allait monter pour voir ce que faisait Italie quand la porte fut défoncée par un coup de pied magistral, laissant passer son frère dans toute sa splendeur.

Ludwig sent poindre le mal de tête. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin du « Magnifique Prusse » dans ses pattes aujourd'hui.

« Bruder ! On m'a dit qu'Italie n'avait pas la forme aujourd'hui ! Et en bon grand frère que je suis, mon incroyable personne s'est déplacée jusqu'ici pour venir le soutenir ! »

–

Italie entend Prusse entrer dans la maison et redresse la tête. En même temps, vu la puissance vocale de l'ancienne nation...

Ancienne nation...

Italie serre les poings et lutte contre les larmes.

C'est tellement injuste. Tellement injuste... Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Prusse est-il resté quand lui est partit !

N'avait-il pas envie de rester à ses côtés ?! Ne l'aimait-il pas assez pour lui donner envie de rester ? Étais-ce sa faute … ?

Italie se penche en avant et quelques gouttes tombent sur le parquet verni.

Pourquoi ?

–

La porte tremble et est propulsée vers l'intérieur à ce moment-là. Trop prit dans ses pensées, Italie n'a pas entendu Prusse monter, suivi de près par Allemagne lui criant après.

Maintenant à quatre pattes, une main sur le côté de son visage, ensanglanté à cause d'un débris lui ayant éraflé la tempe, Italie regarde avec de grands yeux Prusse qui, arrêté en plein mouvement, semble horrifié.

Allemagne est le premier à réagir et il court vers Italie toujours prostré au sol. Relevant son visage, il voit les larmes et, criant sur son imbécile de frère, soulève Italie pour l'installer sur le lit.

Prusse, choqué et dépassé par les événements se laisse pousser par Allemagne qui va chercher de quoi soigner le petit Italie.

Voir ce regard en larme le fixer le met mal à l'aise.

« Italie, je... »

Mais Italie lui coupe la parole, le regardant toujours de ses grands yeux ambrés.

« Pourquoi... »

Prusse panique. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal ! Absolument pas ! Il ne pensait pas qu'il était toujours derrière la porte, et il n'avait aucune intention de le blesser en faisant ça ! Juste de le faire rire ! Pas de le faire pleurer !

Mais ces yeux ambrés presque ternes à présent arrêtent sa diatribe rédemption, et Italie répète de la même voix monotone.

« Pourquoi ? »

Prusse voit dans ses yeux qu'il y a vraiment un problème avec le plus jeune.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Il s'approche de la commode et s'y adosse, sans jamais quitter des yeux l'autre Nation. Il a l'impression d'être en présence d'un animal sauvage prêt à attaquer à la moindre occasion. Et il n'aime pas ça du tout.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas disparu ? »

Comprenant de quoi il veut parler immédiatement pour s'être posé maintes fois la même question, les yeux de l'albinos s'assombrissent.

« Aimerais-tu que je disparaisse ? »

Il est blessé par la question, et sait que sa question exsude son mal être. Mais il se doit de la poser.

Italie, en revanche, ignore sa réponse et répète.

« Pourquoi ? »

D'un coup de hanche, Gilbert se redresse. Il s'approche d'Italie et pose sa main sous son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours là et pas lui ? »

Les yeux vides d'Italie s'illuminent, mais, à la plus grande horreur de Gilbert, il n'y a au fond des prunelles ambrées qu'une profonde douleur. Une plaie à vif que l'on vient de raviver en frappant dessus à coup de pied.

Gilbert scrute longuement la Nation qui, malgré les apparences, était bien plus âgée et sage que lui, et qui à présent s'effondre devant lui sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire.

Il s'est posé plusieurs fois la question. Pourquoi est-il toujours ici, avec son Bruder et tous les autres ? Dans ces moments-là, il repousse ces sombres pensées d'un "Mais parce que je suis juste tout simplement Merveilleux!" mais à présent, il ne peut plus.

Il doit aider Italie.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. »

Il détourne le regard mais peut toujours voir Italie du coin des yeux.

« Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était parce que l'Allemagne était divisée. Puis je me suis rendu compte que même après la réunification j'étais toujours là. Pas une nation, pas un humain. Juste là, entre les deux, sans vraiment savoir où je me place dans le monde. »

« C'est pour ça que tu continues d'appeler Doitsu 'West' ? »

Prusse fait un sourire amer et reporte son regard sur Italie.

« En effet. Peut-être que je suis toujours là parce que je suis trop borné pour accepter de disparaître. »

Italie baisse la tête et une larme tombe sur le matelas.

« Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu ? »

« Qui? »

« Le saint empire romain… m'avait promit de revenir. Il m'avait promit ! Et je l'attends ! Je lui ai promit aussi ! Alors j'attends et il ne revient pas ! »

Italie commence à s'agiter et Gilbert le prend dans ses bras pour le restreindre. Italie se débat pendant quelques secondes avant d'abandonner pour enfouir son visage dans la poitrine de l'albinos.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas tenu sa promesse ? »

Gilbert prend un air douloureux puis relève la tête pour croiser les prunelles azurées de son Bruder.

« Le Saint Empire Romain lui ressemblait non, à Allemagne ? »

Italie hoche la tête en sanglotant.

« Au début, ça faisait mal. Très mal de voir Doitsu, de se dire : 'Il est revenu !' puis de l'entendre me crier dessus pour une quelconque raison. »

« Mais ? »

Italie relève finalement la tête pour regarder Prusse puis se retourne vers Allemagne qu'il gratifie d'un sourire un peu tremblant.

« Doitsu n'est pas le Saint Empire Romain. Là où il m'aurait traité comme une chose fragile et m'aurait surprotégé et chéri, Doitsu me pousse à toujours donner de mon mieux. Pour que s'il n'est plus là un jour, je puisse me débrouiller seul. »

Italie se sèche les yeux du revers de la manche, renifle, puis replonge ses yeux ambres dans ceux d'Allemagne.

« Là où Saint Empire Romain m'a rendu dépendant de lui en se rendant absolument indispensable pour moi, Allemagne refuse que je me repose complètement sur lui et me laisse marcher de moi même, tout en étant à mes côtés pour me secourir à chaque fois que je trébuche. »

Allemagne fait un timide sourire à Italie qui recommence à pleurer, toujours dans les bras de Prusse.

« Arrête de pleurer Italie ! C'est pas génial du tout d'avoir les yeux rouges et gonflés ! »

Italie rit doucement malgré les larmes qui roulent toujours sur ses joues, et abruptement se redresse sur les genoux pour faire fasse à Prusse et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser doux et chaste.

Rougissant, il se détourne ensuite, sous le regard choqué d'Allemagne et complètement incrédule de l'albinos.

« Je... Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. »

Prusse se reprend et hausse un sourcil vers Italie qui rougit encore plus en lui jetant de petits regards en coin toujours dos à lui.

« Je suis... content que tu sois toujours avec nous. J... J'aurais été triste si tu étais partit aussi. »

Sur ces mots, il rougit encore plus en enfouissant ses joues écarlates dans ses mains. Allemagne sourit en voyant le regard jusque-là pesant de son frère s'éclairer, puis il sort de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte.

Depuis le temps qu'il voit son frère tourner autour d'Italie, il est soulagé de voir leurs relations s'améliorer.

« Mon petit soldat ? Tu es là ? »

Allemagne soupire en entendant cette voix bien connue à l'entrée de la maison puis sourit, rejoint le nouvel arrivant, attrape son manteau, l'enfile, et dit d'une voix détendue.

« Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre avec moi ? »

France sourit, amusé, puis s'approche du blond avec un air coquin.

« Tu es bien entreprenant aujourd'hui… »

Pour une fois, Allemagne se laisse faire, puis se dégage en douceur du baiser langoureux pour traîner France dehors. France, surprit de ne pas avoir été repoussé, se laisse guider pendant quelques minutes en regardant le profil de l'homme qu'il aime, puis sourit.

Oh, oui, c'est une bonne journée finalement.


End file.
